FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a unitary plastic container for shipping and storing various materials, and more specifically to a stackable plastic container for liquid materials, which container has a sloping bottom with a sump so that all the liquid can be pumped out efficiently, along with a plastic pallet coupled thereto.